DNA
"DNA" is a song by BTS and was released on September 18, 2017. It is the second and title track of the mini album Love Yourself: Her and the fourth track of CD A of the compilation album Love Yourself: Answer. It has a remixed version featured in Love Yourself: Answer. This song also has a Japanese version featured in the eighth Japanese single MIC Drop/DNA/Crystal Snow and in the album Face Yourself. Lyrics Audio Spotify Trivia *This song became the very first K-pop song to be featured on Spotify's 'Global Top 50', which is a list decided from songs streamed from across the world, debuting at #50. BTS is the first k-pop artist to ever be featured on this playlist. *On October 2, 2017, at 5:00am (BST), DNA was played on BBC Radio 1. *The music video hit 100 million views on Youtube on October 12, 2017. *The special stage of DNA from Gayo Daechukje, which is also known as the Pedal 2 LA Mix, was included in the Compilation album [[Love Yourself 'Answer'|''Love Yourself 'Answer']]. *DNA is also the first Korean group music video to hit 350 million, 400 million, 450 million, 500 million, 550 million, 600 million and recently, 700 million views on YouTube. Records :For more DNA Records: List of Records Set and Broken. * Fastest K-pop group video to reach 10 million views, 8 hours, beating BLACKPINK's record for "As If It’s Your Last", by 17 hours. Until FAKE LOVE was released. * Most views for a K-pop group video within 24 hours, 20,975,068 views, beating BLACKPINK's record for "As If It’s Your Last", with 13,316,290 views. Until FAKE LOVE was released. * On 19 September 2018, 366 days after its release, DNA, BTS' most viewed video, became the first K-Pop group MV to reach 500 million views. * On 9 January 2019, 477 days after its release, DNA, BTS' most viewed video, became the first K-Pop group MV to reach 600 million views. * On 14 April 2019, DNA is the first K-Pop boy group MV, as well as BTS' most viewed MV to reach 700 million views. Videos Official Videos= BTS (방탄소년단) 'DNA' Official Teaser 1|'"DNA"' MV Teaser 1 BTS (방탄소년단) 'DNA' Official Teaser 2|'"DNA"' MV Teaser 2 BTS (방탄소년단) 'DNA' Official MV|'"DNA"' MV DNA|'"DNA"' Audio |-| Shooting= EPISODE BTS (방탄소년단) 'DNA' MV Shooting|'"DNA"' MV Shooting |-| Dance Practice= CHOREOGRAPHY BTS (방탄소년단) 'DNA' Dance Practice|'"DNA"' Dance Practice |-| Performance= 뮤직뱅크 Music Bank - DNA - 방탄소년단 (DNA - BTS).20170922|BTS performing '"DNA"' on ''Music Bank BTS - DNA (COMEBACK SHOW - BTS DNA)|BTS performing "DNA" on BTS Comeback Show BTS - DNA Comeback Stage M COUNTDOWN 170928 EP.543|BTS performing "DNA" on M Countdown 《Comeback Special》 BTS(방탄소년단) - DNA @인기가요 Inkigayo 20170924|BTS performing "DNA" on Inkigayo 2017 MAMA in Hong Kong BTS Bridge Perf. + DNA|BTS performing "Bridge Perf." + "DNA" 《POWERFUL》 BTS(방탄소년단) - DNA @인기가요 Inkigayo 20171001|BTS performing "DNA" on Inkigayo 방탄소년단, 우월한 유전자 자랑하는 강력한 퍼포먼스 ‘DNA’ @2017 SBS 가요대전 2부 20171225|BTS performing "DNA" on 2017 Melon Music Awards BTS (방탄소년단) - Intro + DNA 2017 KWF in Changwon 2017.10.18|BTS performing "DNA" on K-Pop World Festival in Changwon 《POWERFUL》 BTS(방탄소년단) - DNA @인기가요 Inkigayo 20171008|BTS performing "DNA" on Inkigayo 방탄소년단 발바닥에 껌 붙은 춤! 신곡 'DNA'♪ 무대♡ 아는 형님 94회|BTS performing "DNA" in Knowing Bros BANGTAN BOMB 'DNA' Special Stage (BTS focus.) @COMEBACK SHOW - BTS (방탄소년단)|'"DNA"' (BTS Focus) on BTS Comeback Show BANGTAN BOMB 'DNA' Special Stage (BTS focus) @MMA - BTS (방탄소년단)|'"DNA"' (BTS Focus) on 2017 Melon Music Awards EXCLUSIVE! BTS Takes the Stage with ‘DNA’|BTS performing "DNA" on The Ellen Show BTS DNA|BTS performing "DNA" on The Late Late Show with James Corden BTS 'DNA' & 'IDOL' Korea-France Friendship Concert Stage (방탄소년단, 한불 우정콘서트 '한국 음악의 울림', 문재인)|BTS performing "DNA" and "IDOL" on Korea-France Friendship Concert Stage BTS - DNA 2018 SBS Gayo Daejeon Music Festival|BTS performing "DNA" on 2018 SBS Gayo Daejeon Music Festival BTS(방탄소년단) - DNA @SUPER CONCERT 20190505|BTS performing "DNA" on SBS Super Concert 슈퍼콘서트직캠4K 방탄소년단 공식 직캠 'DNA' (BTS Official FanCam)|BTS performing "DNA" on SBS Super Concert (BTS Official FanCam) BANGTAN BOMB 'DNA' Stage CAM @2019 슈퍼콘서트 - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS performing "DNA" on SBS Super Concert (Stage Cam) |-| Other= BANGTAN BOMB BTS 'DNA' MV REAL reaction @6 00PM (170918) - BTS (방탄소년단)|'"DNA"' MV Real Reaction BANGTAN BOMB BTS ‘DNA’ 2x Dance Time @BTS COUNTDOWN - BTS (방탄소년단)|'"DNA"' 2x Dance Time BANGTAN BOMB BTS standby time @ Mcountdown for DNA & MIC Drop comeback stage - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS standby time for "DNA" and "MIC Drop" Comeback Stage on M Countdown BANGTAN BOMB BTS won 1st place (subtitle. Special MC day) @Mcountdown - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS won 1st place on M Countdown Gallery Category:Korean songs Category:Love Yourself Category:Love Yourself: Her Category:Love Yourself: Answer Category:Songs with choreography Category:Music Videos Category:Title songs Category:2017 Category:2018